


Slipping Under The Stress

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Dildos, Dirty Thoughts, Exhaustion, Female Ejaculation, Gen, Masturbation, Object Insertion, Sex Toys, Stuffing, slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Ashlynn Ella is busy being stuck inside the Glass Slipper until closing time, and now she needs to find a way to get rid of the stress she's having. Luckily, she knows a way to get rid of it all after finding a questionable object in the supply room. And it may bring her some serious urges she didn't know she'd have...





	Slipping Under The Stress

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with Ever After High or any of the characters. Ever After High and its characters are owned and associated with Mattel and the respective co-authors of the EAH books, Shannon Hale and Suzanne Selfors. Anyway, now that I'm done explaining all that crap, let's get a little self-love going on with some solo action coming from our hot leggy princess, Ashlynn Ella! Enjoy!

"This sucks..."

Muttered a certain daughter of Cinderella, who was busy being bored around the counter of the she was working at, The Glass Slipper. Despite being the daughter of a famous rags-to-riches storyline, Ashlynn Ella definitely hated her job. She was basically stuck having to do this job for the rest of the weekends and after school. Ashlynn honestly wished she could at least get away from her job and just hang out with her friends from Ever After High, namely Apple White, Raven Queen and Briar Beauty. Heck, she would use that time to spend a little snuggly time with her boyfriend, Hunter Huntsman. But unfortunately, it was nothing but work, work and work all day and night long. Of course, there were breaks she actually did get, albeit short ones where she'd just get like 15 minute lunch breaks and then head back to work.

But despite her job having to suck, Ashlynn did get a lot of interesting benefits from it. She actually got paid for her job, which usually amounted to at least $420 a week, especially from how many hours she would be working. With the money Ashlynn saved up from all that work, she would usually spend a lot of shiny, expensive shoes, some cute stylish sundresses and even use that money for expensive date nights with Hunter. So all and all, it wasn't that bad for her. But seriously, all Ashlynn wanted to do was take at least one full day from the store and rest up all of her energy for tomorrow. After all, this work was making Ashlynn a lot more stressful to endure.

From now on, all Ashlynn could do was wait until the clock stroke midnight so that she could finally get out and get some sleep. But it was only four hours until closing time and so far, she wasn't getting any customers.

"I can't believe it's only 8:00," sighed Ashlynn. "This is so ridiculous, I wish I could just leave now so I wouldn't have to deal with this crap for any longer."

Resting her head around the palm of her hand, Ashlynn looked over to the door to see not one customer walking inside the place. What was the big deal of having to promote an "Until Midnight" sale if there weren't any customers coming inside at all. Sometimes, it's days like this where Ashlynn would at least get out of her job and look for a new one. But damn it, she needed that money to buy Hunter that killer leather jacket for his birthday (which just happened to be two weeks from now).

Knowing there weren't gonna be customers anyway, she decided to head over to the supply closet to unbox the new shoes that was shipped in this morning.

"Well, might as well get this over with." Ashlynn groaned again as she turned on the light.

There were so many boxes of shoes surrounding the place that the rest of the building was gonna collapse on top of her due to the weight, therefore killing her. Luckily, the building was still in piece, considering that fact was a little too sarcastic to begin with. After searching around box after box, Ashlynn finally came up to a box that read 'red high-heel pumps'.

"Ah, there we go." Ashlynn said before reaching for the box.

With the box of red pumps in her hand, Ashlynn decided to use her razor sharp nails to cut through the tape. This girl knew how to take care of her nails perfectly. After that was said and done, Ashlynn finally opened the box, only to reveal something shocking that even Ashlynn didn't expect to be even found inside the cardboard...

...

...

...

...

...a big crystal-encrusted 12-inch dildo.

"What the-?" Ashlynn said at a loss for words.

Just what exactly was a dildo doing around in a pile of pumps in the first place. Obviously someone down at the package department got a little too kinky for wear. Or perhaps it was another one of Kitty's lewd pranks. After all, Kitty was probably the last girl in the first place that Ashlynn would be thinking about when it came to pranks like these. Others found it funny, but others like Ashlynn was growing tired of this.

"I knew Kitty would probably be up to this..." rolled Ashlynn's eyes.

But suddenly, the dildo she was holding started to vibrate around, creating a bit of sensation around Ashlynn's hand. This somehow surprised her so much that she tried to look everywhere around the object to turn off. He then looked down to her palm to realize she had pressed a button that turned it on. It was clear that there were batteries inside this lewd accessory. But she turned it off, the fuzzy feeling around her hand went away.

Yet what was Ashlynn thinking when she turned it off like that? Just the way she was grasping that hard plastic crystal dildo felt a bit comfortable and enticing. That grip of hers had clenched onto the rimmed objectly tightly as it could. She clenched onto it so hard, that it was being impossible for Ashlynn to let go. For some reason, the way she was gripping onto that firm, crystallic cock sorta gave her body and mind such unbelievable urges. Those urges was felt so strong, yet so unclean for Ashlynn to lick her lips at the sight of her own hands gripping on that plastic dildo.

"I hope no one's watching this..." She thought while looking all around.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Ashlynn decided to tease off the dildo a bit by licking the top of the tip. The vibrating feeling actually made Ashlynn's tongue tickle a bit, making her entire mouth pulsate in total pleasure. Her tongue decided to get on the fun too, licking all around the tip of the dildo in circles. Ashlynn squealed and moaned in total glee as her tongue glistened up and down the plastic rim, giving out quite a wonderful wet crystallic feeling all around her flappy pink tongue.

The aftertaste from that dildo tasted very minty around Ashlynn's lips as if she was tasting some sort of juicy peppermint all covered in sprinkles. Finally giving her tongue a rest, Ashlynn put her mouth to good use by inserting around nine inches of that hard dildo straight into her mouth, sucking it in quite a very careful pace.

"Ohhhh, sooooo goooood, mmmmmm..." Ashlynn squealed naughtily.

The daughter of Cinderella took this gentle pace to relish every inch she could lick down one at a time. Thankfully, her pace now started to increase, bobbing down on that dildo really fast. The dirty unclean thoughts of her sucking that long hard crystallic dildo often made her imagine sucking her boyfriend off with this kind of size. She didn't feel any of his pre-cum leaking around her mouth, but she hardly didn't matter at the least. All that increased sucking, slurping and gagging from that little sex toy ended up making Ashlynn wet between her long luscious legs.

Craving for more action, Ashlynn placed the throbbing crystal phallus on the cushion of the chair and went down on her knees. Looking around once again to make sure she didn't get caught red-handed with the dildo, Ashlynn managed to undo the shoulder straps of her dress and pulling them down revealing her entire luscious 34 C cup chest for herself to see.

With the dildo still attached on the bed, Ashlynn pressed her chest around the plastic dildo and shifted her chest up and down. She moaned in bright ecstacy as the ribbed plastic rubbed up around her curaceous chest in one slippery shoe-loving princess was now imagining herself doing this to Hunter's huge throbbing cock in real life, despite the fact she was practicing this delicious titty-fuck with one crystallic dong. While she was busy shafting that huge dick with her luscious C-cup breasts, Ashlynn took the time to tease the tip of that dildo with her tongue off, imagining the leaky pre-cum that would leak out of Hunter like a faucet. And that she would lick the rest of that pre-cum off, making the whole thing melt inside her mouth. With the way her firm grabble breasts were busy being rubbed around that plastic manhood, Ashlynn had never felt so dirty and naughty like this before. The high-heeled beauty with the beautiful strawberry-blonde hair was now feeling a lot more wetter between her legs with each lewd and unclean second passing. It wasn't long before her curvaceous hips started to ache with pure sensual lust.

After she was finished titty-fucking that dildo to death, Ashlynn decided to get back up and get onto the big padding stand. But before she could squat down on that plastic 12-inch greatness, Ashlynn grabbed onto the dildo and decided to lick and suck on it some more just to polish it off even more. Ohhh, she would love to see Hunter's priceless face if he was here. He wouldn't mind seeing his hot leggy girlfriend bend over on that padded stool with her firm precious ass sticking out while sucking on that crystal-colored dildo. That kind of display would arouse Hunter much more than the hardcore porn magazines Sparrow would sneak for him whenever Ashlynn wasn't around.

"Mmmmm, sooooo yummy..." Ashlynn moaned from the taste.

After repositioning the dildo on top of the stool, Ashlynn tore her lacy baby blue underwear off her lips, and placed those sweet tangy pussy lips around the head of that plastic phallus. As soon as she teased the head off with her clit, Ashlynn squatted down with a pleasing moan, fitting all 12 inches inside her. Just the height of that dildo was almost enough to reach up to Ashlynn's womb. The feeling of that hot plastic manhood charging upwards onto her tight pussy hurt a little bit for Ashlynn, but once the textures of her pink slit relaxed over time, it would start to hurt a little less. The moans Ashlynn were screaming increased with volume and velocity, getting so louder that the entire moan could be heard outside of the store. Yet she hardly cared less about it. As long as she plunged deep down on that throbbing plastic member over and over again, she would be satisfied.

During the bouncing she was doing, Ashlynn decided to double the pleasure by taking that soft left hand of hers and placing it all around her clit, caressing real nicely and smoothly. Her tongue bit in total pleasure, circling her sweet tangy groin all over to make a very whistling squee. That squee almost sounded really nicer than her friend Apple, truth be told. She even squeed a little louder as she felt her long luscious legs jerking back and forth in rhythm, now making her extra close to reaching her climax. Noticing this first-hand, Ashlynn started twerking and rubbing harder in an attempt to reach her breaking point. She went so honestly fast that the padded stool she was bending over was tumbling back and forth, enduring the little mini quake caused by Ashlynn's entire hips. As seconds passed, her tangy clit now started to glisten up, now bringing in huge anticipation for a huge imminent explosion. There was no controlling the orgasm that Ashlynn was now about to sustain.

"I'm gonna... I'M GONNA CUM!" Ashlynn shouted.

With one huge thrust, the shoe princess took out a shrieking moan, experiencing an earth-shattering orgasmic release of disasterous proportions. Every ounce of her love fluids had now soaked and squirted all over that huge crystal cock, now making it into a huge, sticky mess. Not to mention that a good portion of the padded stand was stained by her perfect love nectar, leaving out one leaky mark in its wake. The climax was now more than enough to make Ashlynn's legs weak on her, not even making any effort to put any muscles to lift them up.

And it was possibly because Ashlynn had gotten exhausted from all the booty popping, rubbing and caressing all over her new favorite sex toy. She could have never imagined how fun and tiring this whole incredible experience this was for her. Ohhh, if only if that was Hunter's huge bulbous cock she was riding.

"That was soooooo much fun..." Ashlynn said to herself. "I swear, why didn't I think of this once before?"

Right after she wiped off some of the sweat she had in her forehead, she overheard Apple White's voice from outside the store:

_"Hey Ashlynn, are you inside? I want you to see the new dress I brought to impress Daring!"_

"Yeah, I am!" Ashlynn shouted from the supply room. "Hang on, just let me get finished here!"

Knowing that she didn't want Apple to find out what Ashlynn did, she hid the already-sticky dildo straight inside the box of red pumps, putting them back on the stack of boxes where they belong. And after she got redressed full on, Ashlynn finally dusted herself off and left the room, but not without looking back at the same box where it had that crystal phallus contained inside the red high-heels.

"Oh, don't you worry my dear friend, something tells me I'll be using you much often..." Ashlynn said to her sex toy far away, right before she finally turned off the supply room light.

It was a good thing that no one knew about the little solo experience that Ashlynn had for herself, otherwise she'd never hear the end of this. It was a secret that was best kept for Ashlynn and it would remain like that until her and her story were no more. Although for her first time, she must admit that little new plaything of hers was quite the stress-killer for sure. In fact, she'll definitely have something to help her get less stressful at work now.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, the way Ashlynn worked that little toy of hers definitely got me all wet. I wish that was my little plaything she was working on. Of course, Hunter would probably wish that too, but you'll get the idea sooner or later.
> 
> So, did that get you hot and bothered? What did you think of naughty Ashlynn?
> 
> Feedbacks are appreciated and welcomed! Until next time, Warrior over and out! Peace, my gangstas!


End file.
